Brother, Don't leave me
by pureotaku434
Summary: Hetaoni fanfiction. The brotherly bond between Canada(Matthew) and America(Alfred) is finally expressed due to a very unfortunate event. **ONESHOT**


Brother, Don't leave me...

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Hetalia, nor do I own Hetaoni. I wish I could own a plushie of the characters..._**

**_Also, I would like to warn you that there is major character deaths included in this fanfiction. Also, this is my first Fanfiction, so please don't be mean. I tried my best._**

* * *

"America..." A blonde boy stared down a bloody body, in which he embraced in his arms.

"Canada, please be quiet. My head hurts..." America muttered, leaning his head against Canada's chest. His eyes were nearly closed as his head bled heavily. He felt limp... everywhere. He couldn't move an inch, so he just laid in his brother's arms, resting in the tight embrace.

"America, we have to find the others, and leave this awful place. You have to get up." Canada had demanded, tighening his grip on the back of America's leather jacket. He couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks, slipping off of his chin and eventually landing on America's cheek. "Please...get up..." He sobbed, pulling America closer to his body.

America grunted as he managed to turn his head to stare at Canada. "Don't you see? I can't get up...the stupid creature broke my legs. I can barely keep alive! You have to go yourself Canada! I rather you get out alive if I can't!" He yelled, and he saw Canada's violet eyes glow with surprise. Good. If he's startled, he'd be more tempted to leave this place.

"Why..." His question was barely a whisper.

"What?" America's blue eyes glowed with question as he turned back to stare at the shaking Canada.

"Why did you save me? I'm just Canada... No one would miss me." Canada said through sobs, his grip tightening even more on America. He refused to let the man go so easily. "We've never been very close! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me!" He snapped. Rage was boiling inside him, as well as confusion and sorrow. He'd never yelled at America, or anyone but the emotions buling up inside him were too much to contain anymore.

America stared up at the angered boy, his gaze surprised, but it quickly softened and a smile reached his lips. He laughed weakly, which confused Canada, but he continued to laugh before abruptly stopping, "I wanted to be the hero..." America left Canada's hand grip his tightly to the point where he swore his skin was turning a pale white.

* * *

_"Alfred, this is great! I think I figured out how to escape this disaster! Italy was talking about a key to the house, but he forgot where it was. So I thought about it some more, and I pinpointed where it was! All we have to do is travel deeper into the basement... I think... I-I'm not entirely sure, but I have a good feeling!" Canada had chimed, his back turned from his brother, who he heard walking towards him._

_"That's great, bro! Now all we have to do is tell Italy and the others and we can get out of here! Then we can grab some burgers right? I'm hungry!" Wailed the man, holding his forehead in fake distress._

_"Sure... But that's not really the problem right now, Alfred. Do you want to go n-" He was quickly cut short as America shoved him against the wall of the room. "Alfred! What are y-" The man turned around to stare at the large pale alien looming over his brother. "A-America!" He screamed, watching him take out his pistrols and pointing them towards the creature. He heard gunshots, and crunching, and a pained wail... unfortunately not the creatures._

_The last thing Canada had heard before turning around again was two large thuds. One belonging to the monster... and the other belonging to America himself._

* * *

"Stop talking..." Canada muffled, his head slowly falling down until his forehead was close to touching America's.

"You knew all that important stuff, right? That can help everyone out of this nightmare. Then you can order those burgers, right? You promised me." America grunted stubbornly. "Canada, you promised me you would order burgers. You're not going back on your word, right?!" America said, forcefully widening his eyes as he winced.

Canada just stared at him before smiling softly. "I'll order the burgers if you really want." He nodded, and he was happy to see America smile at his words. Canada stared at his gleaming blue eyes, which were slowly beginning to close. Canada then noticed how heavily he was bleeding. "A-Alfred! Alfred, stay awake! This is no time for sleep!" Canada shouted.

America laughed weakly at his brother before leaning his head against his chest, unable to support it himself. "Be quiet. I have a headache, didn't I already tell you that?" He ordered. "Now. Listen to me. I want you order those burgers, then eat every last one of them with the others. But make sure to be greedy. You have to fill in for me. I'm not going to be there to enjoy it with you this time." America breathed.

"What are you saying?! Shut up, America! You're the one who's going to eat those burgers!" Canda yelled.

"I told you to listen, didn't I," America muffled angrily, though it was weak,"Matthew. It's obvious I'm going to die. I didn't make it, but you will. Just remember to live on, and be like me."

Canada watched as his brother slowed his words, pieceing them weakly as his eyes were near to closing eternally. Canada didn't want to watch, but he couldn't look away from America. Not now.

"I...love..." America wheezed, grunting after each word. His gaze was begging towards Canada before his eyes fluttered shut, and never opened since. His hand fell limp in Canada's and his body slowly became colder.

Canada's violet eyes widened before he began to shake America. "Wake up, America! Don't do this! You can't leave me alone!" He screamed. He didn't care anymore if he was heard and killed. He just wanted his brother back. "I don't care if you don't notice me anymore! I'd be invisible completely if you were there with me too!" He yelled, until he fell into despair and cried into the bloody chest of his brother.

The man eventually lifted his head and farther off from America's body was one of his pistols. Canada, now covered with America's blood, had crawled over to the cold pistol, picking it up and examining it. His eyes widened as he stared it, drawing his fingers over it. "This was America's... He saved me." He muttered, clentching the grip around the gun. He moved back beside America, staring down sadly at the dead body. "It's okay Alfred... Don't look so lonely. I'll come with you, and we can eat burgers together," Canada whispered, holding up the gun so that it faced him, his index fingers on the trigger, "then we can both be happy."

**_Bang._**

There was nothing but darkness left and the small thud of a body. The last thing he heard were the muffled voices of his worried friends.

"I made a mistake!" A high-pitched voice screamed in terror.

"I-Italy? What are you doing? Why do you have the journal!" A gruff voice yelled.

"I have to start over and save all of you! I have to get you all out!"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please, have pity on me. .3. I thought it was sort of good, though the plot was kind of scattered. With practice, I'll get a lot better hopefully. I started on a Oneshot, so yay for me! I had to do some editing, but it came out alright..._**

**_This was based off the Hetalia RPG game: Hetaoni. Biggest cliffhanger of my life. I wasn't happy, but it was good overall. I just thought, hey it was pretty depressing, so how about I kill two of my favorite characters for fun. I have a sick mind, but good writing pays off for it! Do review, I must know what you think of this, so I can encourage myself to write some more, and some more, and some more! :D Really don't have a lot more to say, rather than I liked...writing it? I don't even know anymore. It made me a little bit emotional or whatever, didn't bring me to tears, but I did get a little choked up. I tried to lighten the mood with America's motivational burger speech. Yay for burgers! But otherwise..._**

**_R.I.P_**

**_America, Alias, Alfred F. Jones_**

**_R.I.P_**

**_Canada, Alias, Matthew Williams_**

**_Isn't it sad though how the one moment they express a brotherly bond is when one of them is close to death? Amazing, I know. I'm so nice._**


End file.
